


Can you make my heart stop?

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: So, patient as a saint, you remain firm -- no touching, no teasing with your hands, he can take you if he can wait for you.Kinktober 2020, Day 14: Temperature Play/Ice Play.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Kudos: 15





	Can you make my heart stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short fic, I hope you all don't mind!
> 
> Please enjoy!

It’s not romantic, you say, tongue dragging the ice cube along his lower abdomen, ignoring the weeping cock of his that hits your chest in hiccuping movements as you continue to slide the dripping cube over him sensually. His hands remain cuffed above his head, and he squirms, unable to remain patient as you chuckle, knowing well V can only handle so much. 

But this is what he asked for, isn’t it? He guided you into his room with a glass of ice cubes in his hands, teasing you with cold kisses and lapping at your lower lips with a dripping tongue of water that did nothing but set off an inferno in your chest. Now you have underneath you, moaning and trying to keep still as he’s brought to the brink of not enough over and over.    
  
Your own hands remain perfectly still on the bed under you; you’re tempted to scratch at his inner thighs, but you know any little touch more sensual than the ice that glides along his rib cage will have him finished within seconds. So, patient as a saint, you remain firm -- no touching, no teasing with your hands, he can take you if he can wait for you. 

**“Darling,”** he whines behind a breath, almost choking as he looks down at your form from where you are, right above his weeping cock. Your brow lifts in curiosity, but your hands move faster; one ice cube melts on his body, and you place another between your heated lips, ready to lave it onto his cock like a tidal wave to a shoreline.  **“Please,”** is all he can manage to croak. V’s eyes plead, beg for a semblance of a touch of relief… and who are you to deny your sweet boy? The ice in your mouth clinks noisily between your teeth as you smile. 

V chokes out a whine, almost jumping as you drag the ice cube along the underside of his cock, body trembling like a fallen leaf as you continue your cruel ministrations on him. Oh, how sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp!


End file.
